


Nonsense

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [10]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Effie Puts Up With A Lot Of Shit, F/M, Humor, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: nonsense.Effie drags Haymitch back from a bar one Games.





	Nonsense

Effie manhandled Haymitch into the elevator and irritably punched the button for the penthouse. She was pissed. This wasn’t the first time she had had to drag him back from some seedy bar, let alone these Games, and she was tired of it. As if to punctuate her anger, Haymitch chose that moment to lean over and vomit all over her dress. She made a disgusted noise and he blearily said, “Sorry.” She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

The elevator deposited them in the foyer of the penthouse. Effie dragged Haymitch out of it and considered leaving him on the nearest sofa, but the look on his face stopped her. He was definitely going to vomit again. With considerable but practiced effort, Effie managed to get Haymitch into his bathroom and leaned against the toilet.

“If you’re going to puke, do it here,” Effie said, annoyed, taking a towel and trying to clean up the mess on her dress.

Haymitch blinked and seemed to reorient himself to his surroundings. He seemed surprised to find himself in the bathroom. Then, indeed, he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet with a horrible retching sound. At the last moment, Effie took pity on him and held his hair out of the way.

“You’re so nice to me. You’re always so nice. The kids don’t think you are but I know,” he rambled, wiping his chin. “You’re not like the rest of them. You _care_.” He slurred the last part, coughing.

Effie wasn’t sure what he was talking about but she nodded and slapped his back until he stopped coughing, worried he was about to choke.

“Got your dress. Sorry. S’pretty. Sparkly.” He made little waving motions with his fingers to indicate something, Effie didn’t know what. “Goes with your hair. Brings out- brings out your eyes.”

“Uh-huh,” Effie said. He seemed to be done with the vomiting and coughing and in no more danger of choking. Now he was just rambling. She reached for his toothbrush on the counter.

“Beautiful blue eyes,” Haymitch was saying.

“That’s nice,” said Effie. She figured he had no idea what he was saying and therefore it meant nothing.

She shoved the toothbrush into his mouth and switched it on, instantly cleaning his mouth of the vomit. In the same motion, she wrestled him into the shower and turned it on, icy cold water shooting down on him full blast. He spit out the toothbrush in surprise, but it had already done its job; the water likewise was doing its job of sobering him up slightly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he spat from the floor of the shower, looking like a bedraggled cat.

“My job,” Effie retorted, panting slightly. “You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t say thank you,” Haymitch sputtered, water running down his face, soaked to the skin.

“You never do,” Effie replied. She stormed out to change her dress, leaving him blinking in the shower, wondering just exactly where he’d gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Juuuuuuust barely still a drabble, if you stretch the definition a bit.


End file.
